


I Know What I Want

by Ultra



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, Like, Love, Talking, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Tag for 'And The Cost of Education'. Feeling empowered after meeting the Ladies of the Lake, Cassandra takes charge of her life and tells Jake how she's feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got into The Librarians about three weeks ago. Started watching and just couldn’t stop! Absolutely loving this show and unsurprisingly I have a ship already (if you know me, you know this is normal!) and so I present my first little piece of fic for this fandom. It’s actually pretty much canon compliant in it’s own little way and sprang to life in my head the moment ‘And the Cost of Education’ was over. I hope it doesn’t suck! lol

It wasn’t strange to wander out back and find Jake with his head in a book. Cassandra wasn’t even offended when he barely glanced up on noticing she was there. Jacob Stone didn’t always look or sound like a scholar but he did love the knowledge. It was one of many things he and Cassie had in common. Another was how aware they were of what was going on around them, even if it didn’t always seem like it to others. He knew she was there and the moment he was done reading the page he looked up to greet her.

“Hey, Cassie,” he said with a smile that faded just a little when he saw how serious she looked. “You okay?”

There was a determination in her eyes that Cassandra was feeling through her whole being right now. She had an idea that Jake was wondering why that was, but she didn’t have a verbal answer, at least not straight off. Taking one more step forward, her hands went to either side of his head to pull him closer. Cassie planted her lips on Jake’s own and kissed him, without preamble or explanation.

Just as fast as it begun it was over and she had never seen a man look more confused.

“You told me once that you liked me,” she began in explanation, before he ever had a chance to ask for one. “Well, this is me letting you know, that I like you too,” she said with a smile that came out naturally, to match the bravery she had found today. “See, I’m not afraid anymore. I was, at first. I... I’ve had reasons in my life to be wary and careful of things. Not anymore. What happened through the rift... It’s not really important, but it changed me. I feel like I have control over me and my life now. Not everything, obviously, but I know I can make choices, and I like that.”

Jake was listening to every word though he wasn’t sure he was completely understanding. He was still reeling from that kiss Cassandra had planted on him a few moments ago. Never in a million years had he been expecting that, though he found he didn’t mind it one little bit.

“Cassie...” he began, shaking his head in confusion, but she wouldn’t let him continue and honestly, Jake wasn’t sure what he would’ve said if she had.

“That day you said you liked me, you also said you couldn’t trust me,” she reminded him, as if he needed her to. “That hurt, a lot. I couldn’t figure out why at first, I mean, we only just met, and even I could see how what I did could seem like a betrayal to a stranger. I wondered if you could ever trust me again after that, but then today, you were the first one to say you were with me in my plan. The others, they went along with it, but I know they thought I was being crazy and wrong, endangering people. Jenson most especially, he didn’t get it at all, but you did. You trusted me.”

“I did,” Jake confirmed, nodding his head. “Cassie, I do. I trust ya. Kind of hard not to after everything that’s been happenin’. For what it’s worth, I always understood why you did what you did back in the beginning, I just... I didn’t like it is all.”

“I know,” she agreed. “Since we met your father, it’s not hard for me to understand why you feel so strongly about lies and trust and everything.”

There was an awkward silence then. Cassandra had come into the room with such confidence and determination. She knew what she wanted and wasn’t afraid to say so. Now she was facing the consequences of those actions, facing the bewildered expression on Jacob Stone’s face, and the stilted conversation that had to come after a kiss she had barely planned before going for it.

“So,” he said after a long while. “You’re taking control of your life?” he checked, sure she had said something like that not long after she came in here and blew his mind with her lips on his.

“I am,” she said definitely, with a single nod of her head. “When I went through the rift, well, I was given a choice. There were some people who wanted me on their team, and I thought about it. I was soooo tempted,” she admitted, a little part of her wondering a moment on what might have been. “But I have a home here now, a family, I guess, and I have you. This team and the work we do, it means a lot to me, but you, Jacob Stone, you mean the most.”

Her hand was on his on the table, so lightly he almost didn’t notice until her eyes looked that way and his followed suit. Cassandra was the touchy feely type, liked to hug people and all, and nobody ever made a deal out of it. This was different, this was a whole other kind of intimate, and the look in her eyes made her meaning very clear, if Jake had been in any doubt at all.

“Cassie, I... I’m flattered, darlin’,” he told her definitely, turning his hand over to hold onto hers for fear she was about to bolt somehow. “And it’s not that I don’t... When I said I liked you, I meant it. Probably more than I should’ve since we barely knew each other at the time, but it was true then and it’s still true now. It’s just... I’m only just now figuring out how to deal with myself, with my life and who the hell I’m supposed to be. If you and me got into anything...” he trailed off, not sure how to make her understand what he was saying, because honestly, he wasn’t sure himself just exactly what he meant.

“It always end bad," she said, recalling words he had told her way back in the beginning. "I don’t want to complicate things for you,” said Cassie sincerely. “And I understand that just because I feel a certain way doesn’t mean that you feel a certain way. Despite what everybody might think sometimes, I’m not crazy. I just-”

It was as far as she got with her little self-conscious ramble when suddenly her lips were unable to move, since they were covered by Jake’s own mouth. It was a brief moment, certainly no longer than when she had surprised him the same way, though he might just have succeeded in causing an even bigger shock than she had.

“Um...” she muttered as he pulled away. “I wasn’t... What was that?” she asked, shaking her head as if she needed to clear some fog out of her brain.

Jacob smirked just a little. “Anybody ever tell you that you think too much sometimes?” he asked, knowing he was one of many who definitely had over the time.

“Maybe once or twice,” she admitted with a smile. “So, you like me? Like I like you?”

“I like ya, Cassie. Probably the same way you like me too,” he confirmed, his hand carefully moving her hair back off her face. “We okay just knowing that for now?”

She gave that one just a little thought that showed on her face, then she nodded and smiled. “Yes. For now, that’s okay,” she confirmed.

Jake nodded once and then moved to walk by her. Cassandra’s voice stopped him by the door.

“But I know what I want now, Jake, and I don’t plan on giving up on getting it.”

Though she didn’t turn to see, she could hear his smile when he answered;

“I know. I pay attention.”


End file.
